


After All, I'm Only Sleeping

by Mungo_of_Maundery



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Jamie is sleepy, M/M, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, a bit drabble-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mungo_of_Maundery/pseuds/Mungo_of_Maundery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has work to do but his arm has been kidnapped by a somnolent Scotsman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All, I'm Only Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I might as well stick up a nice, fluffy fic after the horrors of the first one I posted! This is based on a few headcanons:  
> Jamie usually has awful nightmares (I think this is a fairly widespread headcanon for Jamie, actually. I'll probably write a fic about it at some point)  
> The Doctor gave Jamie a teddy bear a long time ago. Jamie is hideously embarrassed about this but likes it all the same. This bear's name is Dougal, after one of Jamie's lost brothers. (A headcanon a friend and I thought up late at night. Idk.)  
> Jamie's room is, frankly, a mess.
> 
> The title is from a Beatles song entitled, funnily enough, "I'm Only Sleeping"
> 
> There's a reference to 'The Invasion' re Tobias Vaughan but you really don't need to have seen it. 
> 
> I think that's it :)

It was late, but the Doctor - as ever - felt no particular inclination to sleep. He had been working in the console room on some small piece of gadgetry that he hoped would revolutionise their travels in the TARDIS but had nipped back to the library to retrieve a piece of equipment he had left there.

As he headed back, he passed Jamie's bedroom. The door had been left slightly ajar, which was unlike Jamie; perhaps he had anticipated the Doctor coming past this way on his way to his own room. The Doctor poked his head round the door and could not suppress a sigh at the state of Jamie's room, which was akin to a small explosion of clothes, beanbags, magazines, vinyl records, and a set of bagpipes which had been abandoned halfway through dismantling. The radio given him by Tobias Vaughan - now mercifully free of contaminating micro-circuits - lay on the floor, apparently along with most of his other belongings. The only things set in any kind of order amongst this chaos were his boots, and the neat pile of Harry Potter books by the bed. Jamie himself was a roll of blankets with a mop of hair and an arm sticking out.

The Doctor had turned to leave, when there was a small noise. With a sleepy grunt, Jamie shifted into a more comfortable position. The Doctor turned, smiling slightly in spite of himself at the duvet-coccooned Highlander. It was nice to see Jamie sleeping peacefully without an attack of horrific nightmares, for a change.

Jamie's arm was flung out over the edge of the bed. On the floor, beyond the reach of his relaxed fingers, a small stuffed bear wearing a tartan ribbon round its neck had been dropped. As softly as possible, the Doctor stepped into the room and retrieved it, replacing it carefully beneath Jamie's hand. Within seconds, it had been drawn deep down into the mound of blankets.

Before the Doctor could move away with another affectionate smile, the sleepy fingers had caught hold of his sleeve.

"Ah, no - Jamie - I've got things to do - oh, all right then..." The Doctor gave in as Jamie wrapped himself around his arm and pulled him downwards into the pile of blankets, rubbing the fabric between finger and thumb. Still snoring, Jamie pressed his face against the Doctor's sleeve and settled down again.

With a quick, resigned glance at the door, the Doctor settled into a more comfortable position in which to wait for his arm to be released. He gave the Scot's hair a few awkward, tender pets, then dived his free hand into his pocket and pulled out his diary, flicking through the pages one-handed with a concentrated frown. He'd been wanting to look up a certain trait of the inhabitants of Andromeda 7, and this was as good a time as any, he supposed.

Zoe, arms full of books, walked past the open door and peered in. "Doctor, have you seen the - " The Doctor shushed her, jerking his head to indicate the sleeping Jamie; she rolled her eyes, and walked on past.


End file.
